1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to button constructions for tufted upholstery and particularly to installations such as marine use where a board or other rigid flat backing member supports cushioning material which is encased by a plastic, cloth or leather cover. The upholstery in such cases is often given a tufted appearance by the fastening of buttons at spaced intervals to the board, the filling at these points being compressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of different ways of mounting such buttons, but a drawback to prior constructions is the danger of a fastened button "popping off" or being dislodged by upward pressure from the adjacent filling material. A typical example is a construction in which one element of a snap fastener is secured by a screw to the backing board so as to hold down the upholstery, and a button carrying a complementary snap fastener element is pressed into the first element. The button will receive upward pressure from the upholstery which will create a tendency for the button to be dislodged.